Jacob Billings and the Olympians
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: My own take on Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. No Percy or Annabeth or Luke.

Jacob's POV  
Everything was normal until my math teacher attacked me. My Latin teacher gave me a pen that turns into a sword the same old things. I was now traveling to some special camp that my friend Jeff had dragged me to. My mother in the front seat knew where she was driving. A huge bolt of lightning hit our car making it spiral upside down. Jeff started taking off his pants. "We're about to die and you want to strip." I yelled.

"Doing my job." He said kicking the window of the door with his furry legs, wait not legs hooves. "Be careful, glasses and twigs." We helped my mom out of the car. Jeff turned around a few yards behind was a huge monster. We ran to something that looked like an entrance. "I can't go Jacob." My mother said as I tried pulling her. The monster caught up with us. "No I'm not leaving my mother." I yelled as the monster picked up my mother.

She evaporated into a mist of gold light. I don't know where I was. Jeff seemed to know. He walked confidently. I followed unsure where he was going. He stopped on an open field with people fighting. The only person I was watching was a girl my age, long black hair pulled up. "Who's that." I said pointing over to her. "She will crush you like a bug." Jeff said laughing. "Name." I said really wanting to know. "Sapphire Vono." Jeff said walking up to her.

"Hey Sapphie quit playing and introduce your self." Jeff said from behind her. She turned around but not without knocking her opponent down. "Never call me that." She said pointing her long sword at Jeff's neck. She looked over at me and put her sword down. "Sapphire Vono, ready to kill people who pick on newbies." She said putting her hand out wanting me to shake it. The guy behind her got back up and tried to touch her butt.

She snapped and he fell back down again but his hair was all spikey like he had been electracuted. We were still holding hands and she noticed. Instead of letting go she flipped me over her shoulder. My back hurt really bad now. She held out her hand and said " Lesson at camp expect the unexpected." She pulled me up and Jeff had left me. "I guess your protecter left you with the most dangerous half blood you'll ever meet." She said slashing at the wind.

"Campers." Yelled a man I reconized instantly as . "Jacob Billings come up to the front." He said. I walked up and he continued "This is Jacob Billings he is new and needs a team." Silence fell over the crowd of kids."We'll take him." A guy said walking up to the . "My name's Trevor son of Hermes." He said extending his hand. I didn't shake it and he said " I'm not like Sapphire I'm not going to flip you." We shook hands and he said "Extra helmets and weapons pass them up." I was now wearing about 80 pounds of armor.

Devon had taken me under his wing and was guarding me. I left him with a bunch of guys to get the flag. I bent down to drink some of the water. As I did I saw the red flag. "This is way too easy." I said wading throught the water. "REally you thought it was going to be easy." said Sapphire coming out of the trees. She slashed at my arm making a huge bloody scratch. I tried slashing at her but she sidestepped and slashed at my cheek.

She kneed the armor on my chest. I fell down instantly. Some thing in my head told me "Go to the water." I crawled to the water and dipped my hand in it. The water surged up my arm making the cuts heal and renergizing me. I stood up with my sword and slashed at her. She was taken back but was still slashing. I was a foot away from the flag when she snapped. The electricity flying through me hurt badly. I even blacked out.

I woke up on the ground with only her around me. "I'm Zeus's daughter and I don't like losing."She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. No Percy or Annabeth or Luke.

Jacob's POV  
I was walking around when Chiorn came up to me. "Jacob, you are a very important halfblood." He said. "Yeah so important the camp wanted me to be killed by the daughter of Zeus." I said. Chiron laugh and said "She ment no harm but she is pretty skilled in battle." I nodded. "The gods will be at war soon." He said looking up at the sky. "Why will they?" I asked. "Well Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen and the only half blood in New York outside the camp is you and if you don't return by the solstice which is two weeks away." He explained. "I didn't steal it." I said.

He nodded and said " THen you must tell Zeus of your innocents." The conch was sounded for a camp fire sing-a-long. Sapphire sat with her friends and male admirers. I sat with Jeff. As the singalong started a firey demon showed out of the camp fire. "Jacob Billings, give me the bolt." I stepped forward. "Give me the bolt boy or you'll never see your mother again." The demon said making an image appear out of fire. It was my mom.

I went back to my cabin after the demon left. I was determined to sneak off and get the bolt to retrieve my mother. "Where are you going?" Jeff asked surprizing me. "For a walk." I replied. "Liar more like sneaking off camp." Sapphire said coming out of the trees. "I must come with you I'm your keeper." Jeff said. "I'm in too." Sapphire said. I looked at her strange and said " You tried to kill me." She smiled evily and said " I have battle experiance and want adventure."

"Well who knows where the Underworld is." I asked. "Trevor probably does."

Sapphire said stepping into a modern cabin full of computers and video games. "Trevor need your help." Sapphire said. "Oh sure what do you need?" He asked pausing his game. "Your father is the only god to come in and out of the underworld." Sapphire stated. "Ah well I think this will help." He said giving me a box. I opened the box and a pair of flying shoes came out at me. Trevor caught them and took them out. "Here." He said giving me a map.

"Persephone's pearls." He stated. "This map will show you the first and then the second and third." He said sitting back down. "WE can count, Trevor." Sapphire said clearly insulted. "You will also need extra protection, he said giving me a shield, my favorite shield step back." I put it on and it magicly transformed into a full sized shield. "Kay thanks." Sapphire said pulling us out of the cabin.

"We only have two weeks might as well start now." Sapphire said pulling out the keys to a car. "You have a car." I asked in wonder. "Birthday present now hop in." She said as we saw a red cadilac. "THe first pearl is in Leed's Point, New Jersey." Jeff said as Sapphire floored it.

* * *

**In New Jersey**

Jacob's POV  
THe car was slowing down and there was a gas station and a little tourist attraction called Auntie M's Garden Emporium. "You guy get the pearl I'll fill the car." She said putting on a pair of red sunglasses. We got out and enter it. We walked around the garden til someone grabbed my arm franticly. A women about mid forty was dragging me to her husband. Her husband stood there turn to stone.

She was freaking out and her grip was tight. "Jacob Billings son Of Posiedon."A voice hissed. A women stepped forward her eyes covered with sun glasses and hair covered with a head wrap. "Do you know who I am." She hissed. Statues, _Aunty M, hissing like a snake I thought._"Medusa." I guess really not knowing. "Yes boy." She said taking off the glasses and the headdress. I closed my eyes and so did the lady. The lady even put her free hand above her eyes. "The eyes are the windows to the soul." She hissed.

"Take a peak." She hissed. The woman opened her eyes and was turn to stone instantly. I didn't open my eyes but I heard small foots steps not Jeffs but dainty foot steps. Sloosh soemthing made the sound of a water ballon being cut open. I was covered with some sticky and smelling revolting. I opened my eyes. Behind where Medusa stood was Sapphire in her backpack was the head with a few snakes hanging out.

Jeff ran back to us. "Guys did you see... Dude you reek." Jeff said getting near us. I was covered head to toe with the blood of Medusa. "CAn't get a guy to do a women's job." Sapphire mumbed wiping the gunk off her sword. "Did you really kill her." I asked. "Duh she's a monster if we let her live more humans will be made into statues." Sapphire said getting into her car. She rolled down all the windows and said " Get the towel out of the back and sit on it."

I did as she said and sat on a towel. I didn't blame her for not wanting to get monster guts in this car. It was a nice Mercidees Bens. "Your dad gave you this." I asked thinking he must be a doctor or something. "Yeah didn't yours give you the pen." She said reminding me of the pen in my pocket. "Yeah but, wait your dad Zeus gave you this car?" I asked amazed that he would. "Yes I told you my dad got it for me I wasn't lying." Sapphire said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry not every day you get safed by someone who electricuted you." I retorted. She looked at me through the rear view mirror and the thought _If looks could kill._ I hadn't told Sapphire that her father thinks I stole his lightning bolt.


End file.
